Katakan yang Sebenarnya
by tatsu adrikov galathea
Summary: aku ingin memilikimu, melihatmu, tapi aku terlalu pengecut untuk jujur. hanya dusta yang dapat ku ucap. Tolong maafkan aku. GgioSoi ONESHOT!


Katakan yang Sebenarnya by: Tatsu A. Galathea

bleach by: tite kubo

genre: Romance

Warning: AU, OOC, cerita klise yang pasaran, typo(s), missing type and many more

.

.

.

"Soifon-_san_, maukah kau menjadi pacarku?"

Dheg… dheg… dheg…

Matamu mengerjap tak percaya atas apa yang diucapkan pemuda berambut sehitam eboni itu, iris keemasannya menatapmu dalam-dalam.

Pemuda itu bernama Ggio Vega, pemuda yang kau kenal sebagai pribadi slengean, berisik, dan jahil. Nalarmu kini mulai memproses sesuatu, mencerna tiap kata yang dilontarkan sang pemilik sepasang manik emas itu. _Maukah_ berarti adalah sebuah permohonan meminta persetujuan. _Kau_ disini adalah dirimu, _kau_ untuk Soifon, _menjadi_ adalah sebuah kata merujuk pada sesuatu yang dipilih, _pacar_ adalah kata yang merujuk pada hubungan antara dua individu yang menjalin hubungan atas dasar rasa suka, sayang dan cinta. Sementara _ku_ adalah kata ganti yang menyatakan milik.

Jadi…

"HA?" satu kata yang terlontar merujuk pada keambiguan. Yah kau terkejut dan menyatakan kata abstrak untuk mengekspresikan ketidak percayaanmu atas kalimat tak terduga yang dilontarkan padamu sebelumnya.

"Jadi?" tuntut pemuda itu meminta jawaban atas pertanyaan yang telah ia buat. Permata keemasan masih saja menatapmu dalam dalam.

Kau membisu, mengunci mulut dan menyimpan kata. Benakmu tengah bergejolak, adu debat antar pro dan kontra. Dua sisi hatimu tengah berkecamuk.

'_Tidak, Soifon sadar selama ini ia selalu mengusilimu, menjahilimu, seolah tiada hari tanpa Soifon yang menjadi korban keisengan Ggio. Jadi jangan percaya. Ini tipuan, trik baru nan licik milik Ggio.' _Seru hati kiri menyatakan ketidak setujuan.

_'Iya aku tidak percaya, pasti ini salah satu dari keusilan Ggio. Haha. Tidak akan percaya, jebakan, aku tidak akan percaya.'_ Kau memantapkan diri mengikuti saran hati kiri untuk menolak.

Namun tiba tiba hati kanan angkat suara,_ 'hei Soifon, tidak kah kau melihat, tatapan pemuda itu? apa saat ia menjahilimu tatapan matanya tetap seperti itu? lihat ada keseriusan disana, ada keteguhan di sepasang iris keemasan itu. kali ini ia jujur, percayalah dan terima. Kau selama ini juga memenadam perasaan bukan?'_

_'Sial, benar juga.'_ Ucapmu mengumpat dalam hati. Dalam batinmu kau kini nampak kebingungan, _'Kenapa ia menatapku seperti ini? Hei ini masalah hati. Apa iya aku menerimanya?'_

'_Soifon ingat ia hanya si jahil jangan percaya dia.'_

'_Soifon, saranku beri satu kesempatan.' _Dan kedua suara hati terus berdebat sengit.

"Soifon?" pemuda itu menarikmu dari alam bawah sadar, meninggalkan perdebatan sengit antara dua sisi hati yang saling bersebrangan persepsi. Kau menatap sepasang iris keemasannya. mata itu… matanya masih menatapmu dalam dalam. Terlihat tak ada kilatan jahil atau desir kebohongan yang terpatri disana, hanya kesahajaan. Jantungmu terus berpacu sementara gelayar aneh terus mendesir. Pipimu nampak memerah lantaran jarak antara kalian kian menipis.

Berusaha semaksimal mungkin menutupi rasa gugup yang hampir melumerkan kakimu, dengan susah payah kau akhirnya mampu berkata-kata, "apa aku harus percaya?" tanyamu dengan nada dingin dan datar yang lebih seperti pertanyaan sarat intimidasi.

Pemuda itu menghela nafas berat, nampak kecewa mungkin, irisnya terpejam. Hening menyapa kedua insan ini.

"Ggio?" sekarang kaulah yang menuntut.

Perlahan segaris senyuman muncul yang kemudian bertransformasi menjadi seringai yang berakhir dengan tawa tebahak-bahak. Ya Ggio tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Kena kau, Soifon!"

DERR bagai ada petir imajiner menggelegar di seluruh syaraf otakmu. Hatimu yang tadinya sempat berbunga, merasakan desir aneh dan berdebar kencang kini bagai tertimpa badai Sandy. Hancur, kesal, marah, kecewa. Sial hampir kau merasa bahwa pemuda itu berkata yang sebenarnya.

Dan dengan refleksmu yang begitu hebat kau melayangkan tamparan terkeras milikmu mengenai pipi mulus pemuda manis di hadapanmu hingga menimbulkan bunyi "PLAK" yang sangat keras. Yay untuk Soifon sang jawara karate. Ggio tersungkur menerima hadiah indah dari Soifon.

Sementara pandanganmu mengabur, karena iris bening kini mulai menggenang dan nyaris tumpah, nafasmu mulai tak teratur menahan marah yang kini meluber menjalar di setiap sel tubuhmu.

"Leluconmu sama sekali tak lucu, Vega!" Dan kau berbalik tepat sebelum kristal bening air matamu terjun bebas membasahi pipi seputih pualam milikmu. Seketika itu juga kau berlari. Sedikit kau bersyukur tidak sia-sia pernah ikut klub lari cepat di sekolah.

.

.

.

'_Sial! Harusnya aku tahu, aku tahu kalau ini hanya lelucon, tapi kenapa aku menangis? Dada ini terasa sesak. Dan kenapa tadi aku sempat merasa berbunga bunga? Bukankah sebuah tindakan bodoh hampir mempercayai perkataannya? Sakit. _Ittai._'_

Kau masih berlari meninggalkan sekolahan yang mulai sepi.

.

.

.

Normal P.O.V

"Bodoh! Aku bodoh." Seru pemuda berkepang satu itu sembari meninju dinding di sampingnya.

"Sial kenapa aku tak sedikitpun memiliki keberanian untuk mengatakannnya? Dia lari kan? Padahal aku benar-benar suka. Aku ini pengecut. Dan sepertinya Soifon kecewa padaku. Dia menangis kan tadi? yah aku tak salah lihat, bagaimana raut kecewa dan genangan air matanya. Aku bodoh!" Runtuknya kesal.

Ggio mengacak rambutnya frustasi, satu kesalahan yang begitu besar telah ia buat. Apa yang harus dia lakukan? Mengejarnya? Ggio merasa dirinya begitu pengecut, mengejar saja ia tak berani.

"Soifon _gomen ne_," desisnya perlahan sambil menyentuh pipinya yang terasa panas, bekas tamparan Soifon yang sarat akan emosi. Sakit, tapi Ggio yakin lebih sakit hati Soifon.

"Tidak aku tidak boleh jadi pengecut." Segera ia bangkit, berlari mengejar gadis manis berkepang dua itu, "Dimana dia?"

End of normal PoV

.

.

.

Second PoV

Kau duduk disini, menatap pemandangan indah kara kura dari atas bukit Seireitei. Air mata tidak berhenti sama sekali, sial kau sakit hati. Anak itu keterlaluan, runtukmu kesal. Kau memegangi dadamu, rasanya sakit seperti ada batu besar yang menganjal dipangkal tenggorokanmu. Bolehkah kusebut kau agak berlebihan bukan? Ya sangat berlebihan menyukai Ggio.

"Apa iya aku suka Ggio? Sial aku tidak bisa berbohong," berjuta penyangkalan yang kaubuat selama ini runtuh, Runtuh menimpa idealisme dan harga dirimu. Ya kau sadar kau sangat menyukai anak itu.

"tapi kenapa? Jahat. Ggio jahat. Kenapa kau membuatku begini!"

DARR terdengar suara petir memekakan telingamu, tanpa kau sadari langit yang tadinya biru kini menghitam, pekat akan gugusan _cumulonimbus_ yang kian rapat. Kau menghela nafas panjang mencoba membuang sesak yang menggelayutimu. Segera kau membungkus tas sekolahmu dengan kantung plastik yang selalu kau bawa kemana-mana. Kesedihan sama sekali tak membuatmu lupa betapa pentingnya isi tas itu.

Rintik hujan mulai berguguran saat kau tiba di dasar bukit. Jalan perkotaan beranjak lengang, pejalan kaki memilih berteduh atau menunda perjalanan mereka dan tetap dirumah menghangatkan diri.

"Terimakasih langit, ternyata kau tau perasaanku." Gumammu menatap rintik hujan yang kian merapat dan bertransformasi menjadi butiran deras air hujan.

"Hai nona, hujan hujan begini kenapa ada di jalanan?" terdengar suara asing dari arah belakang, segera kau menoleh dan mendapati tiga orang pria berwajah layaknya pereman berdiri sambil membawa payung hitam.

"Bagaimana kalau kau menemani kami minum?" tawar salah satu pria.

Kau mundur selangkah dan segera mengambil langkah seribu. Berlari menerjang hujan menghindari atau lebih tepatnya kabur dari kumpulan pereman itu.

End of second PoV

.

.

.

"Eh, belum… _nee_-_chan_ belum pulang." Kata seorang anak kecil berkuncir dua dari ambang pintu.

"Oh, begitu." Raut kecewa nampak jelas diwajah sang penanya.

"Ada ada memangnya Ggio-_nii_?" tanya anak itu.

"Ah, aku hanya ingin tanya tentang tugas sekolah, itu saja." Jawab pemuda itu sembari mengeluarkan senyum kecut, "kalau begitu aku permisi dulu."

"Hem, apa ada pesan? Nanti akan kusampaikan jika _nee-chan_ sudah pulang."

"Ah, tidak, tidak ada, dan jangan bilang pada Soifon jika aku mencarinya, ya? Ururu-_chan_?"

"Ah, baiklah."

Dan pemuda berkepang satu itu meninggalkan rumah bertuliskan 'Fon' pada kotak posnya itu.

.

.

.

Ggio menatap bangunan jepang klasik di hadapannya, 'dojo Shihouin' begitu papan menuliskan nama tempat latihan karate itu. "Semoga aku menemukannya disini."

"Ah anak itu ya…" kata wanita berkulit kecoklatan itu yang menemuinya, ia Yoruichi Shihouin pemilik dojo dan _sensei _Soifon disini, "kebetulan sekali hari ini ia tidak ada latihan."

"Oh, _sou ka_, kalau begitu saya permisi."

.

.

.

"Soifon?" tanya pria berhakama hijau sambil mengipaskan _harisen_ di tangannya, "dia tidak kemari sejak kemarin, ada apa?"

"Ah, aku ada urusan kecil dengannya. Kalau begitu aku permisi."

Pemuda beriris keemasan itu meninggalkan toko permen bernama Urahara _Shoten_ itu dengan raut yang sama -masih kecewa, gadis yang dicarinya tak ada disana. Di luar langit mulai menggelap, bukan pertanda malam beranjak melainkan arak-arakan _cumulonimbus_ yang datang berkunjung. Dan benar saja rintik kecil mulai berjatuhan dan pada akhirnya menjadi guyuran deras air yang mencumbui bumi. Mau tak mau Ggio harus pulang, sebelum melangkah menembus hujan tiba-tiba saja ponsel Ggio berdering.

"_Moshi moshi, _Ah Ururu-_chan_ _nani_? Apa? Belum pulang? Ya ya, aku akan mencarinya. _Daijoubu_, akan kubawa dia pulang."

Dan sekarang derajat kecemasan Ggio meningkat berkali lipat, Dimana Soifon? Kenapa belum pulang? Hujan begini?

"jangan-jangan.. _baka yaro _Ggio!" dan Ggio segera berlari menembus hujan yang kian menggila, ia tak perduli sekalipun bajunya basah, sekalipun ia akan kedinginan dan berakhir dengan kambuhnya _pneumonia __yang ia idap._

Soifon, _Gomen nasai._

.

.

.

Kau mendongak, menghela nafas panjang, seluruh pakaianmu basah termasuk jas tebal seragam musim dinginmu. Sementara beberapa preman yang tadi mengejarmu tergolek tak berdaya di atas tanah berlumpur. Ya kau sendirian mengalahkan lima preman itu. Kau sedikit terengah namun kembali melangkah mengambil tasmu tergolek tak berdaya di kejauhan masih terbungkus plastik rapih dengan isinya yang dijamin aman dari tetesan hujan. Tanpa kau sadari salah satu dari preman itu bangkit dan menyerangmu.

"DASAR GADIS KURANG AJAR!" seru preman itu dari belakangmu, kau yang tak siap hanya bisa menerima pukulan keras yang mengenai pipi. Hampir saja kau jadi bulan bulanan preman itu jika saja tak ada seseorang datang.

"tak kan ku biakan!" nada baritone tegas terdengar menggemuruh, sarat akan rasa sesal, khawatir dan marah. kau menoleh, menatap dengan tatapan tajam nan dingin andalanmu. Wajahmu mencebik, membangun konstalasi raut dingin dan tak suka, atau lebih tepatnya terluka? Namun iris kelabumu membola sekejap disusul ekspresi terkejut yang perlahan merayapi gestur ayumu. Di hadapanmu terlihat seorang pemuda yang tak kalah basah kuyup terengah engah sedikit membungkuk, bertopang pada lututnya karena lelah berlari jauh menembus lebatnya hujan. Dia yang tadi menahan serangan kedua dari preman itu. Walau nafasnya nampak tersengal sengal kau melihat Ggio melawan preman itu, tak jarang ia rubuh namun segera bangkit dan menyerang preman itu.

_ Kenapa dia bisa ada disini?' _bisik hati kecilmu heran bercampur kaget. Ggio itu kan benci hujan. Tapi kini ia basah basahan disini melawan preman sendiri, kenapa?

'_aku benci hujan,' gumam pemuda berkepang itu sambil membuka payung hitam besarnya._

'ie_, aku benci.'_

'_Ggio, _daijoubu desuka?' _tanya gadis itu panik melihat sang pemuda yang tiba-tiba tersungkur dengan nafas yang kembang kempis._

'_Ggio menderita pneumonia sejak ia kecil.'_

'_Boku wa daijoubu desu!'_

Beberapa kenangan membersit di pikiranmu. Segera kau bangkit berlari kearah preman itu dan memukulnya dengan sekuat tenaga, berkali kali, hingga preman itu benar-benar rubuh.

Setelah puas kau berbalik mengambil kembali tasmu dan melangkah pergi.

"_Baka_! Kau melawan mereka sendiri?" seru Ggio, pemuda itu nampak menyedihkan, beberapa lebam dan darah mewarnai gestur wajah tampannya. Bajunya pun kini kotor bercampur lumpur.

"Apa perdulimu?" tanyamu dingin.

"Aku mencarimu dasar _aho_!" Pemuda melangkah kearahmu dan dengan tarikan paksa ia menarikmu meninggalkan preman preman yang tersungkur.

"Lepaskan aku!" bentakmu mencoba berontak tapi Ggio lebih kuat darimu. Hasilnya kau hanya menurut.

"Kenapa kau membahayakan dirimu? Kenapa kau tidak pulang?" tanya Ggio.

"Kenapa? Terserah aku kan? Itu bukan urusanmu! Toh aku bukan siapa siapamu kan?" sentakmu yang berhasil melapaskan cengkraman tangan Ggio. Sebelum kau melangkah lebih jauh Ggio berseru,

"Karena aku perduli! Aku suka kamu Soifon, ini bukan bercanda. Aku serius!" kau berhenti melangkah, perlahan kau menoleh. Ggio disana berucap sunguh-sungguh.

"Leluconmu tak akan membuatku tertawa!" desismu sembari melanjutkan langkah.

"Soifon maafkan aku! Aku terlalu pengecut untuk bilang yang sebenarnya, ya aku pecundang. Aku hanya bisa melihatmu dari jauh, hanya… hanya dengan menjahilimu aku bisa dekat denganmu, hanya itu. Maaf aku terlalu pengecut untuk mengungkapkan isi hatiku. Soifon maafkan aku."

Kau tak menoleh sama sekali, tapi air mata mulai menganak sungai di pipimu.

"Soifon ayo pulang," kau kembali menoleh, kau dapat melihat Ggio mencengkram erat dada kirinya melangkah terseok-seok menghampirimu, nampak jelas ekspersi pemuda yang tengah menahan rasa sakit namun memaksakan untuk tersenyum. Sepertinya _pneumonia_ yang ia idap kambuh.

Tangan kirinya yang bebas mencoba menggapaimu namun beberapa langkah kemudian ia tersungkur. Segera kau menghampirinya, memeluknya erat sambil menangis.

"Maafkan aku Soifon." Desis Ggio dengan suara serak.

"_Aho_! Kau memang bodoh Ggio!"

"Apakah itu berarti kau memaafkanku?"

"_Baka!_" kau hanya dapat menangis sambil mendekap tubuh Ggio.

"Aku angap itu iya." Desis Ggio sambil tersenyum sebelum iris keemasannya tertutup.

.

.

.

Normal PoV

Cercah kehangatan mentari pagi menembus sela-sela tirai putih yang menyelubungi jendela. Menggelitik wajah pucat dengan beberapa lebam seorang pemuda yang terlelap, perlahan sepasang kelopak itu membuka, mengekspos manik berwarna indah bak logam mulia, emas. Warna yang begitu memikat. Sepasang mata itu mengerjap, menyesuaikan pandangan yang masih memburam. Pertama yang ia lihat adalah putih, semuanya serba putih, dimana ini? Perlahan pemuda itu dapat mengenali tempat ini, ruang bernuansa hitam putih yang merupakan warna favoritnya. Ruang ini adalah kamarnya. Iris keemasan itu kini kembali mengerjap, indra perabanya kini merasakan sesuatu yang hangat menyelubungi jemari tangan kanannya. Segera mata indah itu menilik siapa disana, ah sepasang jemari lentik menggenggam lembut jemarinya. Milik siapa? Mata itu terus menjelajah mencari sang pemilik sepasang jemari hangat itu dan akhirnya didapat, rambut hitam kebiruan, kepangan dua, wajah manis seputih pualam yang kini terlelap, manis dan nampak begitu damai. Soifon disana. Begitu tahu siapa pemilik jemari itu rasa hangat segera menjalari diri Ggio, desiran lembut menyentuh hatinya. Dengan hati hati tangannya melepas genggaman tangan yang hangat itu, hati-hati sekali karena takut sang putri es yang sejak lama merajai hatinya terbangun, pemuda itu membelai lembut helaian hitam rambut Soifon, gadis itu bergerak, buru buru Ggio menarik tangannya tepat sebelum Soifon membuka matanya.

"Ah aku ketiduran," gumam Soifon pada dirinya sendiri.

"Ternyata kalo tidur Soifon berisik ya aku sampai terbangun." Celetuk suara Ggio mengagetkan Soifon yang segera terperanga.

"Ggio… kau sudah bangun?"

"Hai, seperti yang kau lihat." Ggio menarik seulas senyum dan setelahnya tak disangka oleh Ggio gadis itu memeluknya erat.

"Ah syukurlah syukurlah… dasar _aho baka_! Jangan ulangi lagi perbuatan nekatmu kemarin! _Aho_!"

"Ah So…Soifon se…sesak." Desak Ggio yang sepertinya kesulitan nafas, Soifon yang menyadari refleks segera melepas pelukan itu dan segera menunduk, pipinya kini sudah semerah strowberri, "_go_…_gomen_," ujurnya lirih.

"Soifon, soal yang kemarin aku… jawabanmu?"

Soifon tersentak pipinya makin merona merah, hanya angukan kecil malu malu yang ia tunjukan.

Tiba-tiba Ggio bangkit membuat Soifon kaget, "Ggio kau belum seha…" kata-kata Soifon tak berlanjut, terpotong oleh ciuman kilat yang mendarat di pipinya, segera setelah Ggio berjalan menuju kamar mandi meninggalkan Soifon yang masih terbengong bengong dibelakangnya.

"GGIO AHO BAKA!"

Pemuda itu hanya tertawa sebelum menghilang kedalam kamar mandi.

#end

A/N: halo minna-san~ lama saya ngga muncul datang lagi nih dengan one shot GgioSoi, berusaha meramaikan kembali fandom yang sepi ini, mengingat banyak fic GgioSoi yang belum pada update. Maaf ya jika usaha saya malah jadi junk. _Gomen nasai ._ oh ya minna walau fic ini abal nan klise tapi saya beneran deh masih tetep ngarep reviewnya hehehe. Ok untuk menyingkat kata Sampai jumpa di fic selanjutnya :D


End file.
